The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory storage medium storing a printer driver that is used by application software for generating a print script to be printed by an image forming apparatus from an original in accordance with ability of the image forming apparatus, and relates to a printing method.
Conventionally, there is known a printer driver that reduces a print resolution to be replied to the application software when printing is performed on a large-size, i.e., A2 size or larger size of recording medium, in order to prevent overflow of a coordinate value or the like of the original.
According to the conventional printer driver, it is possible to print on a large-size recording medium while preventing overflow of a coordinate value or the like of an original.
However, when an original generated in accordance with a large-size recording medium is printed by an ordinary image forming apparatus that cannot print on a large-size recording medium, there occurs the following problem. As a print script is generated from the original by an application in accordance with an actual print resolution of the image forming apparatus, namely, as rendering is performed, when the image forming apparatus performs reduced printing based on the print script, a fine part such as a thin line or halftone dot meshing in the print script is collapsed in the printed result.
For instance, consider a case where an original generated in accordance with a large-size recording medium is printed by an ordinary image forming apparatus. FIG. 12A shows a partial region 91 of a print script generated from an original by an application in accordance with an actual print resolution of the image forming apparatus. The region 91 shown in FIG. 12A has 9×9 pixels including filled pixels 91a and unfilled pixels 91b. The total number of pixels in the region 91 is 81, while the number of pixels 91a in the region 91 is 45. Accordingly, a filled pixel ratio of the region 91 is 5/9. When the image forming apparatus performs printing on the basis of the print script generated by the application, because the number of pixels of the print script generated by the application is too large, the image forming apparatus performs reduced printing. For instance, supposing that 1/3 reduced printing is performed, the region 91 shown in FIG. 12A is printed as a region 92 shown in FIG. 12B, for example. The region 92 shown in FIG. 12B has 3×3 pixels including only filled pixels 92a. In other words, the pattern of the region 91 is collapsed to be the region 92 due to thinning of pixels in the reduced printing.